


Between Two Lovers

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [32]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Love Triangles, Oops, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Smut, You're dating Charlie, annnnd you like Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: SMUT SMUT SMUT. Lots of smut.Prompt: "Can you write a smut where the reader is dating anther agent (let’s just pretend like Charlie is an agent) and when they go to a ball Charlie doesn’t pay attention to the reader and eggsy notices that and he takes her to his room??"





	Between Two Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut, also sorta cheating? But also not really?? Also theres no condom because its boring to write that but if you boning irl wrap it up okay? <3

Let’s just say dating someone like Charlie Hesketh was interesting if nothing else. It definitely had its moments, and some of those moments were pretty damn good, if not nearly ideal, but sometimes— and truthfully, more often than not— they were comparable to a crash on the side of the road that you knew you shouldn’t be watching but can’t seem to pull your eyes from. 

Like eyes drawn to the bright flames burning the metal wreckage, you were drawn the the fire inside Charlie, and damn did that boy burn something fierce. He was tenacious, passionate and above all ambitious. Which was why he made such an amazing Kingsman, and such a lousy boyfriend-- but really was he even yours? He let his drives and desires run him, and his hate fuel him; and you knew that was probably what made him so attractive in the first place.

That’s not to say that Charlie couldn't be sweet when he wanted to be, or that he didn’t care for you or spoil you to high hell… because really he did. But what good were presents when he only gave them when he fucked up? (Which to be clear was more often than not) And what good was affection if he only gave it out of obligation?

About as good as that saying about having teeth in your asshole was. A strange analogy yeah, but accurate nonetheless. 

You’d technically been Charlie’s ‘girlfriend’ for about four months, if you could categorize your relationship in such terms. And you may have been sleeping together for little over a year, but you two were hardly exclusive. 

Well, YOU were, but Charlie was never very good at sharing. 

With a family as rich as his it was no wonder either, and only part of you really cared. 

Again, not to say you didn’t care for him— honestly you did, a lot even— and in the past you hoped you would be the one to tame the beast within or something just as pathetic to admit. But you sort of always knew that would never happen. Just like you sort of always knew that Charlie was not the type, and that if he were… you would never be his end game. 

Which was why on your next mission you couldn’t even bring yourself to care that Charlie was ignoring you. It was to be expected even at this point given his reputation. 

You, Charlie and Eggsy were sent to a gala in Denmark with very simple orders: blend in and place a tracker on the target. The outcome? Well, the tracker was placed about 2 hours ago but Charlie was no where near ready to leave. Not with such a beautiful distraction making eyes at him all night. 

When Charlie wasn’t pretending he didn’t know you he was all over some countess named Clara Von Gucks-something; a tall blonde with gorgeous cheekbones and a whole pissload of money.

You pulled your drink to your lips nearly seething in frustration as your fingers gripped the table cloth beneath them. A long irritated sigh left as you watched him over the rim of your glass... maybe you did care after all, or maybe you were just drunk, you weren’t really sure. 

But one thing you did know was that you wanted to be done with it. Done with him. You were tired of—

“You alright over here, luv?” 

The voice breaking your thoughts was Eggsy’s, and you jumped at the break nearly spilling your red wine down your silken emerald dress. But scared or not it was really nice to see him, and goddamn did he look good.

Now, you absolutely knew you shouldn’t— especially with how badly Charlie hated Eggsy— but ever since you met him… well, you sort of had a thing for him. A big thing actually… 

To be fair though it was sort of hard not to. Eggsy was intelligent, kind, compassionate and fun… not to mention hot as fuck with a jawline that could literally cut glass, and eyes that opened portals to other dimensions… 

And now like all times the man before you looked just like a bloody dream. He was wearing that bright orange suit that hugged every inch of his sculpted chest and arms faultlessly. He stepped closer, pushing a hand into his pants pocket; that adorably scarred brow raising above the rim of his glasses as he sipped his martini with a sympathetic smile. It wasn’t the first time he’d consoled you in times like this. Times where Charlie forgot you were there… and now like every time before that smile he offered did more to you than Charlie’s, or any other persons had. 

In that moment you were completely taken. 

“Yeah... I’m fine.” you lied unconvincingly, finishing off your glass of wine as you try not to stare. You watched over your glass as he fully closed the space, taking the seat next to you. He scooted the chair closer, leaning one arm to his leg, the other placing the half filled martini to the table. 

Eggsy slid his hand to your knee softly, and even though the gesture was done in what you could only assume was friendship, and consolation— you couldn’t help but silently beg for it to be more. 

“You ain’t gotta lie t’me.” 

To be perfectly honest this wasn’t the first time he’d been this close to you, nor was it the first time you wished his embraces or looks meant more. In fact you’d thought about Eggsy more than you thought about Charlie most days, and when you weren’t feeling guilty about that, you were denying your attraction in full. 

But what really was the point in denying it anymore? Your bo— your long term fuck buddy Charlie didn’t seem to care, so why should you? 

The eyes before you were open and inviting, and Eggsy was still holding his hand to your knee; sliding it slightly up your thigh, and with that a cool chill ran from contact ending in a place you’d rather not say…

You couldn’t help but push a soft sigh through your slightly parted lips, sliding your gaze to his in an instant. Neither of you said a word after that, but neither of you needed to because in that moment you both knew exactly what you wanted, and it was clear neither of you cared about the consequences. 

The smallest of smirks slipped the curve of that perfect mouth, the one you imagined cascading your chest and neck more times than you should have; and you knew exactly what that look meant. It was a proposition… one you didn’t intend on denying. 

You nodded your head ever so slightly, tossing your eyes to Charlie once more. He was standing closely to the countess, his hand low to her back... his lips whispering something in her ear.... but this time, you honestly did feel nothing. A sigh of relief slipped as you slid your gaze back to Eggsy having fully made up your mind. 

He stood, held his hand out for you as he spoke quietly. “Let’s get out of here then, yeah?”

You took hold the warm grasp offered, and stood to your feet smoothly. Eggsy lead you forward through the crowds of people, his hand still braided between your own… Once you reached the elevator he called it, and you made your way to the 10th floor in an oddly comfortable silence. 

At first you couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol, the elevator or Eggsy that sent your heart racing, and your stomach into knots… but you were pretty sure it was the latter. And when you made it to the room, the mechanical click of the door unlocking only seemed to exacerbate your excitement. The pounding in your chest grew so loud and insistent you wondered if he could hear it, but not a part of you regretted what you knew was about to happen. 

You stood in the doorway as he walked forward, his hand sliding up his jacket dexterously unbuttoning the clasps with ease. You watched as the coat slid off his broad shoulders, and as he tossed it aside; the white button up beneath hugging him tightly... he turned to you then, his hand loosening the tie from its constraints. 

“Should we watch some tele or somethin’?” Eggsy asked you with a cheeky smile as he rolled up his sleeves casually, his eye contact fervent and unwavering. 

You stepped closer to him ending less than a foot from his face as you watched a sly smile slip those perfect lips. “Or something…” you whispered back, drawing in a breath before sliding your hands up his chest slowly. Your fingers drifted gently over each curve of his chest, up his shoulders and ending at his neck like they belonged there. 

Eggsy pulled you closer by your hips, nearly pulling you into his own’ still hovering slightly before your mouth unsure still— even though you were nearly begging— if you really wanted to do this…

“You sure you wanna do this? There ain't no goin' back.” he swallowed as one hand slipped to lightly brush against your neck, the pad of his thumb tracing your cheek softly.

"I know." you nodded shallowly, pulling your lip in to chew for a moment before you kissed him— finally— after what seemed like a century of waiting. 

That first embrace was more effortless and tender than anything you’d felt with Charlie: Someone who loved being in control. Not to say he wasn’t good in bed, because really that man did know how to make you scream… but this, well this kiss felt more powerful and intense than any you shared with Charlie. 

Eggsy slid his hand up your back, the silk of your dress pressed soft to your skin as his mouth trailed down your neck and chest with an intuitive fluency. You pushed back to the wall as his hips pressed slightly between the legs you spread; his hand sliding up the length of your thigh pressing every so slightly to the wetness beneath his fingertips. 

At that you released a soft throaty moan, and he smiled drinking it up as he ran slow deliberate circles over the thin fabric separating you two. Each small flick was performed as if he’d done it a thousand times before, and you could only endure the near desperate desire to feel him inside you for so much longer… each second that hunger grew just as the swell pressed to your thigh did. 

You ran your fingernails firmly down the length of his back, your nails marking the toned flesh beneath his shirt like a pen. Each of your grasps at each other was more fervent and desperate than the last, until you were nearly ripping his shirt off of him; no longer caring about the pleasantries of foreplay. 

Your mouths were drawn like magnets to each other as he picked you up momentarily, placing you atop the dresser; he needed you right then so to hell with the bed. Your legs spread wide in acceptance and invitation as you helped the soft silk of your dress slide off your legs to the side. The straps of your gown hanging ever so slightly off your shoulder while his smooth yet calloused hand slid the length of your stomach and breast with a near vengeance; ending between your bare skin and the thin strap of your gown. 

He pulled it down with an urgent grip, his mouth sliding immediately to the previously covered space, his tongue tracing light warm patterns over your bare flesh and making its way further and further down until he was on his knees with your legs propped up around his shoulders. Eggsy slipped both hands up the length of your thihgs, his mouth trailing closely behind as he gripped both sides of your panties, pulling them to your ankles. He kissed the length of your leg, and all you could do was squirm with your hand pressed into your hair and your back arched in disastrous lust. 

He pressed his mouth to you, softly at first; his tongue pressed every so slightly over your clit as ripples of pleasure spread with each ardent flicker against you. The balls of your feet pressed into his back amorously while his hands gripped your hips as he drank you up like an aged wine. 

“Eggs—Oh fu…” you breathed out zealously. Your hand pulling a fist of his hair, pressing his mouth deeper into you until you couldn’t take it any longer. You needed to feel him inside of you and you needed to feel him right. Fucking. Now. “Eggsy… please.”

He waited a moment, still enjoying your taste far too much to pull his lips from it yet; but he too wanted you so desperately he almost ached. You pulled him by the collar of his shirt to his feet, your hands ripping urgently at his belt and button, no longer bothered by the half undone button up… He kissed you in between your grasps, moaning softly when you finally took him into your hand fully. Eggsy slid his fingers down the back of your thigh, pulling you to the edge of the dresser where he waited patiently for you to nod in approval. But the sound you made was more of a beg than anything else; and so he complied sliding into you slowly— bit by bit as both of your breath froze tightly in your throats. 

Your eyes were transfixed, not unsure at all, but lingering in the moment around you as if one day it’d all just be a hazy dream. Eggsy’s breath was rushed but not labored, and his lips were held slightly apart as he kept you close. He was eyeing you like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and your gaze was just as affectionate and desirous. 

He slid his hand to the back of your neck, his fingers spreading like fire through the strands of your hair… “I’ve wanted this for a long time, y/n.” he whispered, swallowing shallowly. 

“So have I...” you confessed airily as the draw towards his lips became nearly unbearable. 

And with that you were lost like a ship at sea. Gone spiraling as time and space froze around you while he push deeper inside of you; filling you body and mind with a impetuous craving stronger than you’d ever felt. 

Your arms gripped his shoulder tightly, nails pressing into his flesh marking him rapturously as he kissed you harder and more passionately than before. One hand to the base of your neck, the other keeping you close at the hip as each ardent thrust brought you both closer and closer to nirvana; until the moment of absolute unadulterated bliss had finally arrived. 

The sweet release pulsing through every fiber of your being as you breathed heavily in sync, your lips lightly brushing as you reluctantly slipped back to reality. The look you shared was pure revelry as you sunk deeper into the actuality of whatever you’d just done… 

‘Whatever’ it was, there was no going back— not even if you wanted to… which you really, really didn’t. 

No, from here on out there was only one direction to go: forward. If you had anything to say about it you’d do it together, and by the look in his eyes that was exactly what he wanted too.

“Y/n… Look, I know you’re with Charlie, bu—” he started, still holding you reverently as if you might slip away like sand through his fingertips; his gaze pleading that you wouldn’t… begging for you to stay—to not go back to Charlie and his bullshit. 

Telling you that you deserved better… that he wanted to be the one to give you that 'better'. 

You read those eyes like the pages of your favorite book, and your own were just as transparent. “I know, Eggsy… We’re gonna figure it out, okay?” 

A sweet smile spread and he kissed you once more; holding your chin lightly between his fingertips; lingering for just a moment. “Good… Cause I ain’t givin’ you up, yeah?”

“You better not.”

“Never.”


End file.
